Patrones de Navidad
by Kuroneko1490
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser preparar la cena de Navidad sin magia? Cuando eres un Sangre pura acostumbrado a seguir las costumbres del Yule, rodeado de elfos y magia en cada rincón no deberías hacer esa pregunta.


Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y a WB, yo solo escribí como pasatiempo y sin fines de lucro.

 ** _Este One Shot participa en el festival "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizo" Festejado por las paginas I Love BottomHarry y We love Drarry._**

Pareja: Harry Potter (Mestizo) Draco Malfoy (Sangre Pura)

 **Nota de Autora:** Es la primera vez que escribo, de hecho soy muy mala para esto jejejeje, no conté con beta, pero **Morrigan** amablemente se tomó unos minutos para leer y darme unos consejos ¡gracias nena! Faltas de ortografía y dramática etc, etc son solo mios jojo.

Este Fic está dedicado a **PukitChan** a quien le prometí como propósito de año nuevo del 2014 escribir un Fic ;P

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser preparar la cena de Navidad sin magia? Cuando eres un Sangre pura acostumbrado a seguir las costumbres del Yule, rodeado de elfos y magia en cada rincón no deberías hacer esa pregunta.

La portada del One Shot, la pueden ver como mi imagen de perfil y fue realizado por **Dagonphinger APP** y fue su primera ilustración con temática.

Una minúscula gota de sudor se deslizo por un costado de su cuello, entreabrió los labios resecos y algo adoloridos por haberlos estado mordiendo con fuerza, el sofoco en su rostro aumentaba al saberse que pronto terminaría, faltaba poco, estaba seguro "un poco más, un poco más" rezaba en su mente.

¡DING!

Dejo de un salto el taburete de la cocina, tomo los guantes y corrió al horno.

Negro, carbón, horrible, ¡qué frustrante!

¿Draco?- se dio la vuelta enfadado y miro al dueño de la voz con resentimiento, el fruto de su enojo puso los ojos en blanco- Me voy, tengo guardia; nos vemos en la mañana- le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad, el silencio lleno la estancia. Draco desvió la mirada hacia el reloj muggle que Harry había colocado dos años atrás.

"7:00 PM"

Suspiro. Envió los cacharros de su intento de cocina sobre el mostrador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su habitación, preparo la bañera para luego sumergirse, la calidez del agua y el olor a rosas le relajo. Su mente empezó nuevamente a divagar, este año, era el AÑO, debía ser el año; los padres de Harry pasaría el Yule con ellos, bueno, "la Navidad" como lo conocían los Potter, la madre de Harry era hija de Muggles, todo estaba planeado, desde la cantidad, la forma y el color de esferas que llevaría su árbol, la decoración de la casa, hasta la deliciosa cena que servirían, se sumergió mas en tina; la cena, eso le estaba costando horrores, él no era bueno cocinando, a decir verdad no era buena en nada doméstico, como hijo de Magos sangre pura y con una vida económica muy holgada, vivió lleno de lujos y rodeado de elfos, que si él lo pedía le llevaban la comida a la boca; sin contar que en el Yule, se servía un guiso especifico, con ingredientes altamente inspeccionados, que por lo general era realizado por los elfos ancianos de la mansión.

Harry le había dicho que no se preocupara, su madre era muy sencilla, ("bendita mujer") que podrían pedir algo ya preparado, que incluso podría llamar a uno de sus elfos para que lo haga, aquello le dio directo en su orgullo, ¿Qué no creía que podía llevar correctamente su hogar? Así que enfadado negó dicha sugerencia, ¡Cuánto se arrepentía! Pero eso era algo que Harry no sabría nunca.

Se quedó en el agua 30 minutos más reflexionando su cabezonería, cuando se dignó a salir de la bañera para prepararse para seguir en su traducción, llevaba solo un pelín atrasado; se encontró al pobre Erol durmiendo (esperaba que estuviera durmiendo) sobre el plato de semillas que había sobre la encimera de la sala, tomo la nota de su pata, tras comprobar que seguía respirando.

 _"Draco"_

 _Encontré una receta súper fácil y muggle para preparar el pavo, te la adjunto. Mamá se ha ofrecido a ayudarte con el postre, ella es muy buena en la cocina ya sabes. Las chicas hemos quedado el jueves a las 6 pm para intercambiar datos para la Navidad, Hermione se ofreció a explicarnos algunos detalles._

 _Con Amor Ginny._

 _P.D Llevaremos un catálogo de lencería sexy para sorprender a nuestros Maridos._

 _P.D 2 ¡No faltes, Huron asqueroso!_

Flameo la carta enfadado, él no era una chica y no era la "esposa" en su matrimonio, leyó rápidamente la receta, que en verdad se miraba fácil, y por supuesto aceptaría la ayuda de Molly, la agradable suegra de Hermione, agotado mentalmente prefirió irse a la cama.

Despertó al sentir un peso extra en la cama, abrió un ojo con dificultad recibiendo un breve beso en los labios acompañado de un cansado buenos días, amodorrado miro el reloj, rezaba las 6 am, sintiéndose calientito se acurruco junto a Harry para seguir durmiendo.

Ojeaba aburrido el escandaloso catálogo de lencería "Para una bruja atrevida" decía la portada que la esposa francesa de alguno de los cuñados de Hermione llevo, un jueves al mes se reunían en algún café novedoso para ponerse al corriente con sus vidas, él no formaba parte de los Weasley, pero Harry si, era un primo de la familia de la misma edad de Ron, quien era el esposo de su mejor amiga, Hermione, por ende, ahí se encontraba, odiaba que lo trataran como una mujer, aunque siendo sinceros su cuerpo algo flacucho y carente de ejercicio (aún más que el de Harry) fue su perdición; y si Harry no pasara casi 16 horas al día en San Mungo.

Un coro de felicitaciones lo saco de sus divagaciones y miro incomodo a su amiga para que le pusiera al corriente.

Katty está embarazada, es la esposa de George, uno de los gemelos- le susurro rápidamente, el asintió uniéndose a las felicitaciones, la castaña se acercó más a él para intercambiar secretos como solían hacerlo en el colegio- ¿Harry y tu han hablado de niños?- El negó, claro que lo habían hablado, miles de veces, bordeaban casi los 27 años.

Creemos que aún no es el momento, queremos disfrutar nuestro matrimonio un poco más- mintió, su amiga asintió, pero por la forma que le miraba sabía que no la había engañado.

Ron quiere que lo intentemos, creo que nos animaremos pasando las fechas de Yule- sonrió tímidamente, Draco no respondió, y la chica no necesitaba una respuesta, se integraron nuevamente a la conversación, donde Ginny se quejaba de lo cansado y frustrante que era estar embarazada.

Draco miro el patrón seriamente malhumorado su estado de ánimo ultimamente, ese bendito gato no estaba quedando, no al menos como él quería, o como se miraba en la revista, a Harry le gustaban los gatos y ese muñeco que decoraría el sillón de la casa debía salir, lo estaba cociendo a mano, ¡A MANO! sin magia, a lo muggle, se picó por décima vez y soltó una palabrota, conto hasta diez, corto el nudo que se había hecho y descoció el desastre, a empezar de nuevo.

Pareces una esposa- escucho a sus espaldas, se enfurruño más ignorando a Harry, quien soltó una risita, sintió un húmedo beso en su cuello que logro erizarle la piel, aun así fingió seguir molesto- ¿Podrías cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa en la habitación?- dejo salir una risa divertido, era su día de descanso, al fin, después de 3 semanas de doblar turnos en el hospital, asintió como si no le interesara, dejo que Harry lo llevara a su alcoba, el gato podía esperar.

El olor a café lo atrajo hasta la cocina, a diferencia de él, Harry si sabía cocinar, se movía con tranquilidad por el lugar, su andar gracioso y pausado le recordó lo energético que fue, después de todo, su esposo no tenía muchos días libres, y él debía aprovechar, era muy celoso del tiempo libre que podía compartir con su esposo, la charla con Mione regreso a su mente, Harry quería un niño, pero su trabajo se llevaba todo su tiempo y justo ahora a punto de ascender no podía disponer de días libres, ese era el punto de la discusión, Draco no quería saber nada de dolor y cansancio, aunque Harry siempre alegaba que él disponía de mucho tiempo libre. Suspiro ¿que decía esa revista Navideña? que era época de compartir y dar a tus seres queridos lo que más anhelan, y con un enorme sentimiento de paz y amor, o algo así. Aquello le recordaba, que sus padres no estaban muy propensos a dar amor y paz con la cancelación de los rituales del Yule este año, su padre estaba a un paso de apoplejía y su madre al borde de la histeria, se perdió en sus divagaciones nuevamente, era fácil perderse, mientras bebía te y comía tostadas con la vista al mar desde su ventana de la cocina.

¿Sigues con eso Draco?- Theo, lo miro con gracia, el mencionado gruño concentrándose más en su paño y asintiendo. La cocina de su amigo era muy espaciosa e iluminada, a pesar de no contar con ventanas ya que fue adaptada de una antigua mazmorra, esto último lo inquietaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

Ayer coloque el árbol, llevo 24 esferas redondas en tonos rojos y dorados y algunos de otras formas, quedo perfecto, claro como si fuera natural para mí colocar bolitas, bastoncitos y foquitos que suenan, la sala tiene una enorme guirnalda en la pared principal, que según _"Navidad Selecciones_ " es la moda este año en el mundo muggle, incluso coloque una corona de adviento, que no sé qué es, pero se veía muy bien en la revista, este primer domingo se debe encender la primera vela, al parecer es un ritual para darle la bienvenida a su dios cristiano o por lo menos eso leí, claro que el que coloque es simbólico, no quisiera ofender - ahora se encontraba haciendo un punto de cruz para el camino de mesa, la enorme mesa para 12 personas que mando a colocar, y el cual un bonito mantel rojo de estrellas doradas la cubre ahora; se tomó mucho valor para pedirle a su noble madre que lo acompañara a una de esas enormes tiendas que tenían los muggles para comprarlo, Narcissa por supuesto se negó los primeros 3 días, después de una amenaza donde juro y perjuro que no habría más Yule para él si no lo acompañaba, la bruja accedió. Ahora ese maldito pingüino se le rebelaba, cuando creía que ya lo tenía, perdía la cuenta de los dichosos puntos- Incluso coloque unos ángeles en la entrada de la casa, encantados eso sí, para que levitaran, pero el armazón es muggle- comento retomando la conversación.

Pareces una esposa- -Theo era su amigo desde pequeño, tenía un aura de tranquilidad que en muchas ocasiones le irritaba, centró nuevamente su vista en el punto de cruz, al parecer su amigo no agregaría nada más, el pequeño carraspeo llamo su atención- El año pasado aprendí a preparar ponche de manzana y canela, tengo entendido que es una bebida tradicional, deje la receta anotada en alguna parte, te la enviare por lechuza- ofreció amablemente.

Sería estupendo- agradeció sinceramente- solo he leído como preparar el de frutas, si hay variedad, mejor- respiro, dejo el pañuelo en el escritorio y saco la revista, para mostrársela a Theo, se encontraba con notas adheridas de diferentes colores, las cuales llevaban anotaciones de manera rápida, algunas no se entendía muy bien- he tomado todas las ideas que he podido, anoche probé preparando el pavo que Ginny me sugirió, quedo bien, me costó mucho lograr que estuviera jugoso después de cuatro horas de cocción, el relleno fue más simple, pero era similar al relleno que preparan los elfos- se inflo orgulloso de al fin poder compartir ese detalle- Molly me ayudo con un Soufflé de chocolate, muy simple la verdad, pero aquello le da una pinta muy buena y le pedí ayuda a Dobby con el pastel de carne y las papas gratinadas- alzo su pulgar izquierdo y sonrió, Theo rodo los ojos, cinco años con Potter y su educación dejaba mucho que desear.

Espero y el Yule…- carraspeo- Bueno, la Navidad sea estupenda para ti ¿Has encontrado el regalo para Potter? ¿Lo dejaras en esas lindas y pequeñas botitas que hiciste y colocaste sobre la chimenea? –La expresión de Draco cambio levemente.

Si bueno, sobre eso, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- Su amigo aguanto la respiración, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

Si, Dime- se resignó, bendita fue la hora donde Draco Malfoy se decidió a celebrar la Navidad.

Últimamente estas muy tenso- fue el saludo de Harry al pasar por la puerta- las enormes ojeras bajo sus bonitos ojos verdes, no le envidiaban nada.

Un poco si- admitió- digamos que esto de la cena me ha sobrepasado un poco- sintió unos brazos rodearlo, como solía hacerlo al tranquilizarlo- quiero que tu madre se sienta en casa.

A mi madre ya le encantas sin necesidad de cena, te recuerdo que llevamos tres años casados- se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de la sala- me han dado quince días de descanso en el hospital, así que podremos pasar tranquilamente Navidad y salir un par de días con mis padres- aquello emociono mucho a Draco-Y te pido por favor que dejes de acomodar mis camisas en orden alfabético con los nombres de los colores, me estresas- le riño suavemente, con toda la paciencia que podía tener, arrugo la nariz y alzo la barbilla desafiante.

Claro, cuando dejes de tirar tu ropa sucia por todo el salón y la habitación, no está demás decir, que cuando ordeno la oficina espero que dure por lo menos dos días así- alzo la ceja y movió la cabeza en dirección del pequeño despacho que compartían.

¿Me estas retando Malfoy?- respondió bajo, el mencionado soltó una risa irónica.

No, te lo estoy ordenando Potter- ambos soltaron a reír, cambiando su expresión, tomo suavemente la mano de su pareja-Digamos que estos días fue de locos, y preparar la navidad fue muy difícil, el Yule es mucho más metódico, pero he aprendido que la Navidad es una fecha de mucho amor entre los muggles, todo se hace con el fin de hacer felices a otros, incluso los obsequios- tomo aire fuertemente- Harry, sé que lo hemos hablado muchas veces y siempre he sido yo quien declina- titubeo un poco- ¿Piensas que podríamos intentar… un niño?

Harry se le quedo viendo con las cejas ocultas bajo el flequillo de la impresión, Draco no le permitió responder y continúo hablando.

Ayer padre pego un grito al cielo cuando les pedí que vinieran vestidos de manera casual a la cena, mi madre se encerró a llorar dos horas, las cuales padre amablemente me recordó por qué el Yule es tan importante para los magos y sus puntos para realizarlo, además de los rituales que se realizan en esa noche y el por qué se realizaban, como si no lo supiera; cuando madre se decidió a salir, estaba tan estresado de la ida de olla de Lucius, que no me importo escuchar sus condiciones para el próximo año- rio nerviosamente- Así que podremos ver a mi padre vestido con un lindo sweater tejido, que Molly me ayudo a comprar, y a madre con un elegante chal de puntillo- después de sus tristes intentos con eso, le gano una enorme admiración a Molly que cada año le tejía un sweater a cada integrante de su prolija familia.

¿Qué dijiste sobre intentar un niño?- fue la simple respuesta de su esposo, que al parecer no escucho nada más, bueno, al parecer su regalo iba a sorprender a sus padres, quizá así le perdonarían que ese año no habría Yule.


End file.
